


Letters

by WolfBeils



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfBeils/pseuds/WolfBeils
Summary: EliHec Week, Day 1 - Apart
Relationships: Eliwood/Hector (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 14





	Letters

They agreed to the long distance relationship. They told one another that no matter the distance and time, they would forever love one another. And they do love one another to the moon and back.

Still, the distance from Ostia to Pherae is considerable.

Letters are the easiest form of regular communication and even then, they take a couple days or more to reach the recipient. But they were something at least.

Eliwood could for sure tell that Hector had a hard time conveying things through written words. It just wasn’t the same as hearing his voice, where every word was so much more meaningful.

Through his writing, the words still meant a lot but didn’t have that same special meaningfulness. Don’t get it twisted though- Eliwood still loved the other’s letters through and through. He loves hearing of the goings on with his close found family in Oswin, Serra, and Matthew.

As for Eliwood’s writing, Hector loved it. At the same time, he envied how well the Pheraen words things. He wished he was as good as his lover on that front so he could send off better letters than he does.

Whenever he read Eliwood’s letters, there’d be nothing but a big smile on his face. He always imagined his redhead saying the words to him. That soft voice that he loves. They always brightened even his most difficult days. And he had a lot of those kinds of days as the inexperienced, troubled leader he is now.

* * *

The Ostian marquess sat up in his bed and sighed. There were a couple reasons he didn’t feel the best today.

The usual one, not having that red haired other by his side. No good morning kiss or holding Eliwood close to him to relish his company. It sucked for him to not have that company. He longed for it especially after not seeing him for a while. It’s a feeling he hated waking up to but he knows he has to deal with it.   
Moreover, he’s got a lot to do today. Papers to sign and meetings to attend. Given Lyn’s abdication of Caelin to Hector followed by her simply disappearing, he had plenty to do with that too. Supplies, organising the delivery of soldiers to station there. And more than just that.

Normally, he’d get up straight away but today he just wasn’t feeling it. Those two things at once made him want to just lay for a little longer.

Unfortunately, he couldn’t do that upon hearing a knock at the door and the familiar voice of Oswin calling for him to get up.

“Yeah… I’ll be there, Oswin…” he said, a hint of bother in his tone.

* * *

Eliwood was already sitting up on the side of his bed, ready to get up and take his elixir. He shook his head, rising to his feet and heading towards the desk where the vial of substance awaited him.

He stepped over to it, then eyeing it and then moving his sky blue eyes to the mirror. As he looked into it, he saw an image of sorts in his head behind him.

A familiar image, familiar arms wrapping around him from behind. A familiar face and an equally familiar smile. All this both warmed his heart but ached it too. He knew that those mental images were projections of his desire for that familiar presence to actually be there. At the same time, those mental images made him just a little happy.

Today wasn’t all too busy for him so he could afford to have that little daydream. Well- he has to wait for Marcus to bring him water anyway.

Speaking of which, the Pheraen’s daydream ended upon hearing a knocking sound on his door. That’s more than likely who he’s waiting for.

He walked over to the door, opening it to reveal the senior knight that is Marcus.

“Good morning, milord. Your water.” Marcus said as he handed the glass of water to Eliwood, who would take it over to the desk.

“Thank you, Marcus. I will join you all for breakfast shortly. This elixir comes first- despite how… unsavoury as it is… I must carry on taking it for you all…”

That’s something that Marcus would hear from him regularly. Eliwood almost  _ hates _ the taste of that elixir, and it takes a whole lot for him to hate. But he didn’t have much choice in this matter. It’s either not to take it to suffering and spiral further. Or to take it, maintaining that health of his and lead Pherae in his father’s stead- like he wants to do.

* * *

For the Ostian, the day would finally be at a close soon in the late afternoon. Just a few more papers, then it’d all be over and he could spend the remainder of it however he pleases.

A knock could be heard on his study door.

“Enter.” Hector would say.

And in came Oswin, as stoney faced as ever.

“Milord, I would like to inform you that a letter has come for you from Pherae. I suppose you know who it is from.”

Suddenly, Hector’s expression perked up a little. 

“Leave it in my quarters and I’ll read it once this business is finished.” Hector told Oswin.

“Right away, milord. It shall be awaiting you there.”

And with that, Oswin exited the room, shutting the door with care.

The Ostian carried on with his paperwork, a slight grin on his face knowing who that letter is from. It made him happy, knowing that there’s something to look forward to once business is done.

He felt more drive to carry on and within a couple of minutes, he was done with the paperwork. He put his quill in the ink pot and shot up, exiting the study room with the opposite of the melancholic expression that he entered it with.

* * *

The Pheraean’s day had come to a close, so he took it upon himself to go on a ride. So he’s strolling the fields of Pherae atop his stead, Zeke. The breeze always calmed him. It kept him relaxed, letting it caress his ginger locks. Opportunities like this weren’t ones he’d let go to waste as he took in every bit of pretty scenery his land offers. Sure, he’s seen it a million times before, but it never got any less beautiful. The air never got any less pure.

That peace was disturbed as he heard another horse approaching from behind. The sound of hooves on the grassy ground definitely felt foreboding, but a familiar shout would cleanse any worry.

“Lord Eliwood!”

The lord sighed in relief.

“Marcus?! Why the rush?!”

As Marcus caught up to Eliwood, he panted. He for sure did rush. 

“…A letter from Ostia, milord.”

The knight held said letter in a hand, reaching out that hand out to Eliwood. The redhead would take the letter, his expression glowing a little as he knew exactly who the letter was from.

“Thank you, Marcus. But… you could have left it in my quarters… I appreciate this nonetheless.”

Marcus nodded as he grinned at his lord.

“Perhaps this can lead to a more scenic read? A letter from your most beloved under the magnificent sunset of Pherae sounds enticing.” he said enthusiastically.

“Haha… It does sound so. I will do just that then! Thank you again, Marcus.”

And so, Eliwood rode off to a nearby tree, intending to carry out that “scenic read” that his trusted knight suggested. Marcus turned back to return to the manor, letting Eliwood have some peace back.

* * *

The moment Hector entered his quarters, his jacket was thrown off somewhere across the room. He didn’t have time to care about where it went, he can worry about that in a few. There’s a letter that must be read.

Now in just a tunic and the usual pair of brown trousers, he shut the door behind him, rushing to his desk. He didn’t really have to rush at all. The night’s young and there’s plenty of time to read. But Hector isn’t one for slowing down when he’s set on something. This letter is something he has to lay his eyes on immediately. It’s of utmost importance.

As he set down at his desk, there the envelope was. Though something was… missing. No Pheraean emblem or that familiar handwriting anywhere on it. Disappointment arose in him.

For a second, he was going to get up to find and scold Oswin for lying but something caught his eyes. Something  _ behind _ the envelope in his hand. He set aside what he’s holding and he brightened up again. A second envelope, with just what the other was missing. That familiar handwriting, and a Pheraean emblem at the top left.

Caring not of the other one he set aside, he picked up that envelope and tore it open in an instant. He took out the parchment within it, folding it open to reveal that neat, elegant handwriting that he knows and loves. He began to read it immediately.

‘Dear Hector,

I pray you are doing well, or as well as you can be. Perhaps things have become better since I last wrote to you? If things are better or not, know that I believe in you. You will find your way within your new role and shine just as much as your dear brother did. I know I tell you that all the time, whether I am here or not, but it will never be any less true. Nor will it ever not come directly from my heart.’

Hector’s smile grew so much reading that first part. Eliwood’s boundless belief in him never failed to give him hope. He always admires how much hope his beloved gives him- be it through writing, or in person. To him, he’s like the sun. Something that brightens his future no matter the distance. He could be a world away and somehow he feels like Eliwood could brighten things.

‘Apart from that, I have been well myself. The elixir is still very- unsavoury. But it is not anything I cannot deal with. Unfortunately, there is nothing that can be done to make its taste more bearable.

Everyone has been alright. Marcus, Lowen, Isadora, Harken, Rebecca, Wil- everyone is well. 

I will say that Harken and Isadora are making quite the pair. As is Rebecca and Wil. The love in the air within the manor does sometimes make me jealous to be honest. I often imagine how much more love would be in the air if you were by my side. I must admit that it can trouble me from time to time, but it is nothing that needs your boundless worry.

I jest about the last part of course.’ 

He chuckled at the little joke. A nice bonus on top of the happiness he’s already feeling from the letter.

‘I understand your worries completely, and I cannot stop you from being you. It always touches me just how concerned you are for me despite our distance. I suppose it makes me love you that much more.

That is all I have to say, my love.

~ Eliwood’

Hector skimmed through it once more, just for the hell of it. After that, he set the letter down and he couldn’t not smile. The letter really put him in a bit of a dreamy state. In this moment, not a single thought in his head wasn’t about Eliwood in some way. He just sat on his chair, entranced by thoughts of him.

In the back of his mind, he wishes the Pheraean could say it to him face to face so he could just lunge forth and embrace him tightly (if he wasn’t already). Every letter made him feel this way. It enhanced the desire further to keep hold of Eliwood for as long as time and duty allows him to whenever they meet. Still, he couldn’t feel remotely disappointed that he isn’t there. The letter’s enough for now even if it doesn’t sate the need for his presence.

Thoughts ran so wild that…

“Nice read, milord?”

Hector jumped right out his seat and yelled.

“Eh?! Who’s-”

Once he turned round to notice a certain knight, he sighed.

“Oswin… Don’t do that for crying out loud!”

Thoughts of the letter came back to him considering Oswin asked how the read went. That content, joyful smile came back to him.

“…It was a great read though.”

The knight returned the expression with his own smile.

“Wonderful, I am glad.

Anyway, the sun is to set soon. Shall we go to the walls? I imagine Matthew is waiting already. And…”

Hector sighed, still smiling, knowing what he’ll say.

“You’ll get Serra- as usual. Me or Matthew have no chance of getting her. But… she’s family, so we gotta have her.” he said back.

“Yes… Quite right. I shall find and retrieve her whilst you make your way up there, yes?”

Hector nodded.

“Of course. I’ll take my time, since it’ll take a while for you two to get there.”

The knight huffed and eye rolled at Hector’s comment.

“Hmph, you are right but you need not say it.

In any case, I will see you up there- eventually.”

The marquess chuckled as he took one last quick glance at the letter and started to approach his doorway.

“Yeah, I’ll see you there. Good luck with her, you’ll need it.”

* * *

Sat on the ground, back against that tree, Eliwood held the envelope in front of him. He could tell that it’s from that special someone given the Ostia emblem that resided at the top left. The lord’s already smiling away. His horse is waiting patiently nearby.

Without further ado, he tore it open with utmost care. Sure enough, there’s parchment in there, familiar parchment at that. The same kind that Hector always writes on. He took it out and folded it open, his eyes meeting the handwriting of his lover. Hector’s handwriting is not the neatest thing ever, but it’s very much legible. It’s just not very fancy or refined.

‘To Eliwood,’

That always made the Pheraean chuckle a little. It seemed so cute in a way, but he knew that it’s Hector wanting to not sound overly formal.

“…Cute.” he said quietly to himself.

‘I hope things are going well for you in the manor. I hope everyone is ok. Is your elixir tasting any better? It sounds disgusting from what you told me last about it.

Everyone is fine in Ostia. I am doing ok, even if I still find it very boring. The good news is I have not fallen asleep while doing paperwork for a week now.’

Eliwood couldn’t help but chuckle again at Hector’s writing. It’s definitely quite basic for the most part and almost as if an early teen wrote it. Suppose it really shows how little he paid attention in class. It still made him smile. He knew that everything was from the heart.

‘I suppose that I have not done that because I would rather not get another earful from Oswin. He is acting like my father sometimes and it is annoying. 

Serra and Matthew are doing alright too, being who they are as always. Both are annoying as ever.

I think that is all I can say now. Sorry if this is short.

I love you.

Hector’

Finishing his read, Eliwood lowered the letter, folding it back up and putting it back in its envelope. He placed the envelope on his lap and looked off into the distance. Marcus is quite right, it’s a beautiful sunset that he’s just read that letter under. He never does doubt Marcus’ judgement- and once again it proves very on point.

He let his mind run free, thoughts of Hector running amok in there. For a moment, he felt a phantom sensation across his chest. A feeling of warmth that went all the way across it, akin to the familiar touch of his lover.

It seemed like such an ideal situation for him alone right now. A wonderful sunset and thoughts of someone just as, or more great. He wasn’t sure how long he’d like to stay put here, but it’s certain that he wants to live in this little moment for a bit. Some little time to himself, thinking of who he loves in a serene, quiet, calm atmosphere.

Really, he did wish in the back of his mind that Hector could be next to him. Or on Hector’s lap, the other’s chin resting on his shoulder. Such romantic thoughts lingered in there and made him happy, but also made him yearn more for that to really happen. Some real calm time is something he knows Hector needs.

* * *

Every letter that either young man got from one another always brightened their days. Even if read after the most grueling tasks or headache-inducing trials. Simple contact like that from one another always felt great to receive. To get confirmation that the other is ok, or to know what’s going on if need be.

Sure, Hector’s writing isn’t quite up to scratch compared to Eliwood’s, but it got the message across. Besides, Eliwood would understand it better than anyone. He’s the one that had to peer mark most, if not all of Hector’s writing in school. He’s used to both his handwriting, and basic skill.


End file.
